I See You
by BlueHot
Summary: Severus Snape was given the guardianship of a ten year old girl, one he thought he would one day call his daughter and she in turn call him daddy. One day she said, "I'll call you daddy someday Sevvie even before we get married and I have your baby."


**Chapter One**

The woman looked at the man she once loved in abject terror.

"You would surrender our daughter to that monster?" she asked, disbelief coloured her voice as she held her two day old daughter tightly to her breast.

"She will destroy us, this realm! If we give her to him at least we will survive," he replied harshly, "it is the only way."

She shook her head as she stepped away from the man who was once the mate of her heart. She regretted now her decision to no longer wait for the mate of her soul. She would never have found him anyway, not in this realm and she had never wanted to leave Infinia, Realm of The Oracles, for any man. Now because of her mistake, because of this man, she had to leave for her baby's sake.

Her amulet of power, secured around her neck on a thick band of silver, glowed as she stepped further away from him. She lifted her chin as she held her daughter closer to her.

"There is always another way," and with no other warning she vanished from Infinia, never to return, as the man bellowed in rage … and fear.

**Two Years Later**

Two years … two long, lonely and difficult years had passed as she phased through different times, raising and protecting her daughter. That was her first mistake. The Time-Phasing had been slowly but surely killing her. Without her connection to Infinia she could no longer safely use the gifts bestowed upon her at her arrival to the Realm when it was discovered that she was an Oracle.

Her second mistake had been phasing to a time when the Evil One was rising to power again. Her final mistake was underestimating her estranged Warlock husband.

Here she was, huddled in the corner of a dark, dank room, her nose bleeding profusely and clutching her wide-eyed two year old daughter to her. They both listened in fear, their hearts thumping wildly in their chests, to the screams of the dying Aurors downstairs and the dull thumps of their lifeless bodies hitting the floor. Suddenly, eerily, all was quiet and then she heard the soft foot falls of someone, _him_, walking toward the room where she had hidden.

The door was opened gently and there he stood, calmly looking at her from the dim lighting of the corridor. He was a handsome man, with his long black hair falling into his gun metal grey eyes. Her mouth twisted wryly, it was a lie, all of it. In Infinia your appearance returned to one of youth, never again would she fall for a handsome face alone. This lone man had just killed ten Aurors single-handedly. She wasn't shocked though, she had warned them but the Minister of Magic would not heed her. And now they were dead, all of them. She wondered again if it wasn't a mistake for O'Am, the elders of Infinia to train and enhance wizards to kill to protect them. This was the purpose of recruiting wizards and bringing them to Infinia – which doubled their powers – to defend the Shamans and Oracles that dwelled there.

She had trusted this man, she had thought he was honourable but she was wrong. It had been so easy for the Evil One to corrupt him even after living in Infinia for Hundreds of mortal years.

She had finally met the mate of her soul, a mortal and honourable wizard and she was glad she had gotten to see him at least once. She knew he was dead with all the other Aurors downstairs.

"Give me the child and I will let you live,"

She was snapped out of her reverie by his smooth, melodic tones. She almost wanted to give in, to fall into his arms. Instead she held the child closer and shook her head. One of the weapons a Warlock had was his voice, which was magically enhanced in the Oracle realm.

His calm, patient outlook vanished as he took in her worn appearance, the blood seeping from her nostrils and the tremors shaking her body.

"You're dying Amanirenas," he stated carelessly as he slowly slinked toward her, "if you give me the child we can go back to Infinia where you will heal and we will live for eternity."

There was no warning as, like a snake, he swiftly struck grabbing the child out of her arms. It took all of two seconds for him to realise something was wrong before Amani began to chuckle weakly. When he looked down, he was holding a stuffed toy. He roared as he angrily tossed it aside.

"Where is the child?" he yelled as spittle flew from his mouth.

"Where you will never find her Salazar," she gasped softly

His eyes glittered dangerously as he knelt before her huddled, defiant form,

"There are ways … painful ways that I can make you tell me when we get back to Infinia," he promised silkily.

She lifted her chin and glared at him, "We will not be returning to Infinia husband,"

With strength he didn't know she had left, she held his arm in a vice-like grip.

"It's really too bad she has your eyes; but trust me Salazar, she will NEVER be a Slytherin!"

~ ~ O ~ ~

Alastair Moody dragged himself slowly up the stairs, one of his legs a bloody mess that dragged behind him.

She was up there alone with no one to defend her against this trained killer. He had to get to her, he had to protect her.

What kind of life would he have if he had to live without her?

His damaged leg, unfortunately, saved his life because at that moment the room where his Soul Mate had been hidden exploded in a ball of white fire.

Later that night a reinforcement of Aurors would find him, the man who was once fondly called Adonis, bleeding from a head wound and looking about frantically unable to believe the room and his mate was gone and he would forever be known by the nickname, Madeye.


End file.
